The Tale of Two Twins
by DarkPawz
Summary: Natsu and his twin brother Coal set out on a quest to find the legendary Fairy Tail guild, a guild their father, Igneel, recommended before he left. Watch (or read) as the twins meet new friends and enemies. New bonds grow and relationships blossom. But what will happen when Igneel returns to take them back? I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Igneel woke with a sudden jolt. Jerking his head up, and back. He bellowed, "Natsu! Coal!"

The two children looked up from their father's tail, one holding a small fox, and the other holding a rabbit. Igneel narrowed his eyes, examining his now, stinging tail. Upon his tail, you could clearly see teeth marks. He looked back up at the boys and growled, " I told you to go to sleep, didn't I? Why haven't you obeyed me?"

The pink haired child mumbled, "Sorry, Igneel." While the red-headed one puffed out his cheeks and said, "We're _so_ sorry, Igneel-san!"

Igneel flared his magnificent, blood-red wings and declared, "You two need to learn to respect your elders, especially the elders who take the time to teach you a lost magic."

Igneel had taken these two children as his apprentices when he found them wondering around the forest, he also found that their personalities were very fiery and they had short tempers. Though he never his own children, he knew his new role was to become a protector, a guardian if you will, for the poor helpless creatures. For the first few years, he was ready to just ditch them in the middle of the forest, but he knew that the two morons couldn't fend for themselves. Instead, he thought of a plan. To stay around till they were of age, or powerful enough, then leave. Though secretly he would be watching them, from the skies.

Igneel's nostrils flared, and began to rise from them as his stomach growl furiously. He looked down at the two and said, "It's time to eat, follow me."

He then stomped off, leaving the children to scramble after him.

**Sorry, It was a little short, and I haven't been updating! I got this sudden idea today and I thought of you guys. So, here ya go!**

**~DarkPawz**


	2. I wonder

Igneel looked over his shoulder to find...Nothing, nothing at all. He shook his head as he imagined his children rummaging through bushes to find prey. Little did they know, he knew a perfect farm to pick off a few sheep for them and a cow for himself. He continued to clomp his way through the marshy forest grounds. Because, after all, what dragon is going to be silent when he's on his way to a buffet?

When he arrived at the farm, he slid out of the forest, and nothing happened. For a second attempt, he cleared his throat, which sounded like a dying animal. Even though his throat was releasing the most disturbing sounds, the farm animals stood in their places, eating. Alright, this was really starting to tick him off. For his third and _final _attempt, he spread his wings and roared an ear-piercing roar. This time, the animals looked up with wide eyes and started to screech and run around. Igneel smirked._ And now, the real fun begins._

Natsu had just managed to catch a small boar. With a smirk, he turned to his red-headed brother and said, "Look what I caught!"

Coal looked up from the rabbit's burrow he was searching and smiled, "Cool! Where'd 'cha find 'em?"

"Over there by that huge bramble bush." Natsu said, pointing across the small path to a gigantic bramble bush.

Coal quickly scurried over to the brush and started looking. Natsu found some loose grape vines hanging from a tree and fastened them around the boars feet, and put him beside a tree, where he then sat down next to it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them. He turned to look at Coal and said, "Hey Coal, do you ever think we will go outside of the forest?"

Coal grumbled something about no boars being over there and said, "Oh? Oh! Yeah! I think once we're strong enough, Igneel-san will let us out fro sho!"

Natsu laughed at his brothers hip slang and said, "I hope so, I wonder what it's like outside...I can barley remember when we first came to the forest, can you believe it's been six years since we first met Igneel?

Suddenly, Igneel stepped through the bushes, carrying two sheep in his mouth and his tail wrapped around a cow, while his left talons were stuffed with chickens.

**Oh crap, Natsu's gettin' ideas! And if some of you were wondering, yes, Coal is one of my OC's. If you're wondering what he looks like: Coal has bright yellow eyes and fiery red hair, he is very arrogant and thinks he is better than everyone else. His element is Fire and he is a Dragon Slayer. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~DarkPawz**


End file.
